A New Light
by OxAnimeFreakxo
Summary: Sakura is a 15 year old abused girl. When she runs away she is found by the leader of the Akatsuki. Please help me decide if I want to make this SasoSaku or GaaSaku. Rape
1. Chapter 1

I wrote this when i was 12-13 i just want to know what you guys think about it i wasn't gonna finish it but if u want me to with your help i will it sucks and i would like you guy's advice and your opinion of what you think...

well.. here goes nothing

* * *

A New Light

* * *

"Sakuraaaa!" yelled her father voice as the door downstairs to the front entrance slammed loudly shaking the house a little. She had been so into the math problem she was working that she barely noticed her father's car pull into the driveway. It had been a quiet peaceful Friday and now he ruined it. _Oh no, what now he is home so early. I just hope today was a good day and not a bad one… the good ones hurt less than the bad._ Sakura thought for a while until her father appeared in the doorway.

"This is your fault!" Today was a bad day. "If you wouldn't have been so careless I might have gotten lunch today, instead I had to throw away that crappy sandwich you made and go out. I am now fired from my job at the plant due to so many absences." Today was a really bad day. Sakura could only imagine what was going to happen to her today.

"I'm s-sorry," she quietly mumbled out. Sakura's head began to spin after a hand had landed on her cheek.

"You are going to pay for this your little whore!" Suddenly she felt a pain in her stomach as a fist dived into it. She landed on the floor on her knees after she tumbled off her bed in agonizing pain. She felt another blow to the stomach as her father kicked her repeatedly. He dragged her across the floor and stood her up right. He took one look at her with disgust written all over it and punched furiously at the helpless little girl. She had just turned 15 last week. Her face was a mess. Her eyes blackened and her stomach bruised. Her arms were black and purple as her neck had hand prints from the end of the beating where her father reminded her, "I made you, I can destroy you." He left out of the house to go get drunk. Sakura sat there awhile regaining her lost breath. She finally crawled to the outlet on the wall and unplugged her phone and scrolled through the contacts till she found one.

_Ring…Ring…Rin-_"Hello" said a friendly voice on the other side. "Na-Nar-Naruto… ca-an I co-ome ov-ver," I finally sputtered out.

"Sakura what happened… today was a bad day…wasn't it?" Naruto had been her best friend since she was four and everyone at her pre-school teased her for her naturally pink hair. He said they were meant to be best friends forever. He also got teased by the jealous boys because he had whisker marks on his cheeks. They were jealous because all the girls thought they were super cute. He didn't care though about all the teasing and girls because his father told him, "When you're five you don't need to have girls you need sports and school work," and then they would both laugh his father and him.

He was popular, cute, and funny. She stayed away from him at school so his reputation wouldn't get ruined. He tried many times to hang out with her but she stopped him. She told him it was what was best.

"Yes…do you l-love me Na-aruto?" Sakura always asked his after her daily beating. She asked because her father often made her feel worthless and not wanted. She felt that no one loved her. Naruto would always prove her wrong. Naruto would always answer yes he had no problem with it because it wasn't a lie. He loved her with all his might. "Yes, Sakura I love you with all my heart I just wish you would let me help." Sakura forbid Naruto from helping her or telling anyone. He told her to run away and she only tried twice. The second time he said he was going to kill her if she tried to leave him again. The first was a long beating as her father had just woken up from a rejuvenating nap.

"I'll be over in a second Blossom, wait for me downstairs?"

"Ah-huh," was all she could muster because her throat hurt so badly. Naruto was sixteen and had his license and he was a very good driver. Shortly after she hung up the phone she got out her school clothes to wear tomorrow. Her father never showed back up until a day later so Sakura slept with Naruto at his house with his Father… and his mother. Mother… Sakura knew nothing about a mother because her mother died of a car crash. His parents knew nothing, because Naruto would make sure she was unnoticed by anyone. He took good care of her

Naruto showed up fifteen minutes later as his house was only a couple of miles away. He drove an orange and black mustang. His family was rich. Naruto's father was a scientist who discovered a way to help people with Leukemia. His mother was a fashion designer. She was very famous and spent a lot of time in different places all over the world. Naruto didn't mind though because when his mother got back the only thing she did was spend time with him and him only. He let himself in with the key Sakura gave him when she was fourteen and the beatings started getting worse and Naruto would come over. He said nothing as he kissed her gently on the forehead and lifted her up gently. He gathered her bag with her clothes in it while she was still in his arms bruised and bloody, she looked awful. Yet, Sakura was a fast healer, but she still had scares all over her body. Even though they were ugly she was still gorgeous. A while ago Sakura had a huge forehead, but she quickly grew into it as she turned fifteen. As she got older she had all the right curves in all the right places. A nice hour glass figure she had. She was the definition of beauty with her messy neck length hair. Nothing could compare to her.

Naruto put her in the car and tucked her bag in the back seat. Even though he wanted a sleek car he still wanted four seats, so to get to the back you had to crawl through the front. They drove in silence on the way to his house. When they arrived he grabbed her bag, got out, opened her door, lifted her out and kissed her forehead again as he told her she was safe. He opened the door still carrying her as no one was home and wouldn't be back till later. His house was a huge three story mansion. On the bottom floor was a sitting room, his father's office, his mother's studio, the kitchen, the entertainment room where his parents had their meetings, and two bathrooms. Upstairs was Naruto's room, his parent's master suit, their bathrooms, two guestrooms, and a game room where Naruto entertained his friends.

He took her upstairs to his bathroom and began to strip her of her bloody clothing. Naruto and Sakura had no problem seeing each other nude. They trusted each other. They were like brother and sister, ate off the same fork, drank out of the same drink, and slept in the same bed. He had already seen her scars and never stared at her. He did what he had to do because he was a proper gentleman and a sweet brother.

He examined her body to make sure she was ok. He then lifted her into the tub and turned the water to the perfect temperature. He kept some of her things in his bathroom since she came over every day. He had her shampoo, soap, and lotion. He got out a towel and her soap and began to wash her. All while he was doing this she never said a word. She just sat there like a rag doll. She loved that he took care of her and never took advantage of her. She trusted him with her life.

As she sat in the tub the water felt cool as it ran down her purple back. Naruto was gentile as he washed. When he was through he got a big soft, fluffy towel and gathered her in it. He dried her off and bandaged her up. Once she had her clothes he moved her to the bed where they sat, her face buried in his chest as he held her. Sakura cried her eyes out. She whimpered as he soothed her with meaningful murmurs of '_I'm here's _and _I love you's_. That was the only thing that mattered. When she was done his shirt was soaked but he didn't care. As long as she felt better things would be ok, for now.

"How ya feeling Blossom, want some Ramen," he said with an excited smile. Whenever Naruto thought, smelled, spoke, or heard of Ramen he would smile like a mad man.

"Sur-re, Naruto," she would say with a stutter.

"Sakura, from now on I don't want to hear you stutter, speak with confidence like the beautiful girl you are, ok?"

"Ok, Naruto," she said with a smile. As soon as that was said he moved her to his back and they raced down the hall and the steps not missing a single one as he yelled, "RAMEEEEEENNNNNNNNN" She laughed the whole way to the kitchen as she made her and Naruto some Ramen. He got out some drinks as they talked about school.

After they got done eating they went upstairs to the game room to play video games. Sakura was a really good gamer, the kind that played for hours on end and never messed up or lost. Sakura and Naruto played Black Opps. On level five of zombies the doorbell rang and Sakura froze.

"I'll go see who it is go hide in my room," Naruto said. Sakura headed down the hall to Naruto's room and locked the door once inside. Sakura heard the door open and a bunch of whoops and hollers.

"Dude what's up"

"Hey Naruto"

"Sup, man," the greetings went on as Naruto's best friends Kiba, Sasuke, Neji, Lee, Shikamaru, and Sai entered through the door.

"Hey guys what's up," Naruto said letting out the breath he didn't know he was holding, he thought that Sakura's father was at the door.

"Nothing much we got bored so we decided to chill out at your house," replied Kiba. Naruto nodded ok and made a motion to hold on as they all got comfortable he went to check on Sakura, she was never completely relaxed around to many guys and this exceeded her limit.

"Sakura, it's just the guys you want to come out I promise nothing will happen to you," he said trying to coax her out of the shelter of his room. Sakura hesitated and thought about Naruto's reputation. She shook her head no and he frowned about to drag her out of bed.

"I don't care about my reputation, I care about you and you need to get over your shyness," Naruto called her fear of being around to many males 'shyness' because he didn't want to just down right say 'fear of men'. Sakura frowned in thought and then hesitated. Naruto got frustrated and lifted her out of the bed and before she could protest they were out of the room down the hallway. He sat her down just before they entered the room and all the guys stared. There staring made Sakura uncomfortable as she hid behind Naruto clutching his shirt tightly.

"Guys, this is Sakura from school," he said with a smile as the entire group of guy's mouths dropped open.

"Sakura, this is Kiba, Lee, Neji, Sasuke, Sai, and Shikamaru. They are really nice, say hi," he finished.

"Hi," she said so quite it was barely audible. All the guys mumbled hellos as Naruto sat down beside Kiba and Sakura sat beside him on the end of the little couch.

"Dude what's she doing here," Kiba whispered with a look of disgust on his face.

Naruto looked about to punch his face in, "Look she is my best friend and if you can't accept her you can get out my house because she never did anything to you so why are you judging."

Naruto was about to snap on Kiba again when he remembered Sakura was right beside him. "So guys wanna play Black Opps?" Naruto asked as her made his way to the TV. Getting the game set up.

He heard some Okays and got out all his controllers. His mom knew he had many friends and that multiplayer was only for two people so she installed 8 TV's on one side of the room and a big flat screen on the on the other side for watching movies. They all stationed themselves at a TV, Neji and Shikamaru at one, Lee and Kiba at another Sai and Sasuke at the third and Naruto at the fourth.

"Come on Sakura let's show them who's boss," Naruto said with a grin. Sakura saw all the shocked expressions on their faces except for Sai's and Sasuke's their faces stayed neutral. Sakura got up after debating whether or not to play and sat next to Naruto and grabbed a controller.

They played for hours with Sakura kicking all their butts. When they decided enough was enough they went downstairs all astonished that they got beat by a girl.

"Who knew a girl could beat us,'' they all said as Sakura fixed them some sandwiches. She smirked inwardly to herself as she finished putting the top piece of bread on the sandwich. They all sat around the big table as she passed out the food.

"Thanks Sakura," came between bites from the boys stuffing their faces with sandwich. In return she gave them a small smile before turning and going up the stairs to Naruto's room to watch The Devil Wears Prada that was coming on in a couple minute on Oxygen. Once she was gone they all looked at Naruto with curious faces and finally Sai asked, "What is the freak doing here, you and her on the DL or something?"

Naruto frowned and said, "You don't even know her just because she doesn't talk to anyone doesn't make her a freak, she is my best friend and I invited her over ok, so are you guys gonna accept that?"

Everyone thought for a bit then nodded. Naruto grinned and then started a conversation about next week's soccer game. He was the captain and star player. The conversation lasted two hours as they switched through topics until Naruto remembered Sakura was here. He told them to hold on as he went to go check on her. When he opened the door he saw she was half awake half asleep on his bed as the TV screen showed Ann Hathaway running down a street with her arm full of bags. She looked up and smiled as he turned off the TV and tucked her in. He kissed her forehead and said he loved her and goodnight and as he closed the door he heard a small _love you, goodnight _walked downstairs as he said everyone should go home and get some sleep. They all said their goodbyes as Naruto ushered them to the door. When everyone finally left he went upstairs and took a shower and went to bed making sure not to disturb Sakura on her side of the bed as he crept in.

The weekend passed as Naruto drove Sakura back to her house on Sunday Morning. His parents didn't some home that weekend as he remembered they were on a business conference. Sakura's father showed up later that evening just as she finished her homework. He was drunk and fell asleep on the couch. The day passed on as she prepared everything for the next day.

The next day Naruto was hanging out with his friends as Sakura entered the building. She had covered her bruises with a black long sleeve shirt with a white Aeropostale jacket, black cargos, and some Adidas. Her father didn't wake up as she crossed the living room she just left him a note saying breakfast was on the stove. Naruto's friends stared at her as she walked down the hallway with her head down. She walked straight to class without making eye contact anyone and sat in her usual seat in the back.

School went on as usual nothing exciting. Sakura made all A's on tests, homework, and projects. When she got home and her father asked her about her work she showed him the biology test she got back with the A on it and he just made a 'huh' noise and threw it back at her.

He said, "Today I got a new job so we are moving to Suna. I don't wanna here nothing else about it so just go upstairs and start packing up everything we leave in a week."

Sakura's whole world fell apart at the thought of leaving Naruto. She started to cry. Her father struck her in the face as he said; "No use of crying over nothing in your control so shut your mouth!" Sakura ran upstairs as she started to cry getting into the bed hold her red cheek. An hour later she texted Naruto and told him as she started to pack.

_Sakura- Naruto im movin to suna_

_Naruto- You need to run away no one will be able to help you if you leave me_

_Sakura- I can't u know wht happened the last time_

_Naruto- it's your only chance_

_Sakura- hes comin gtg luv u_

_Naruto- luv u 2 stay safe_

Her father entered the room just as she hid the phone under the bed after clearing her messages. He looked at her and grinned.

"The perfect way to end a perfect day," he said as he looked her up and down. Sakura gulped and started to back away as he moved forward. When her back hit the head-board she gulped loudly. "C'mon sweetie don't make daddy angry when today is a good day," her father said in a fake sweet tone. It sickened her to no end. He caressed her cheek gently before grabbing it harshly and pulling her into a kiss. She tried to pull away but he held her in place. "Now, now dear Sakura-chan, why don't you like me? You must replace what you killed." Sakura froze as his hand went lower and lower until it reached the hem of her shirt. He leaned in and started to lick her neck leaving a trail of hot spit all the way to her ear. He blew in it before sucking on her pulse point. Sakura didn't like this. She was totally disgusted. She hated her father yet she loved him because that's who he was... her sick twisted father.

She had spaced out so much she didn't even realize both their outer clothes were off. "Come now little Sakura-chan, Daddy's little girl, let me see your beautiful body." He finally had Sakura naked. His glazed eyes ran over her bruised and beaten body as he whispered, "Just as beautiful as ever Misaki (beautiful blossom)" Sakura froze. That was the name of her mother. Her mother was beautiful with skin as creamy as milk. Then her father then grabbed her roughly as a frown appeared on his face, "Why did you die! You left me with our useless slut of a daughter!" A tear slid down her face as her father got on top of her. She spaced out as she timed her breathing with the knocking of the head-board against the wall.

When her father was done he got up grabbed his clothes and left out the room. Sakura just laid there looking like a broken girl. She was sticky and felt like gum on the sidewalk. After what seemed like an hour she got up and walked to the bathroom. She turned the shower on hot. When she got in the first thing she did was wash the sticky white liquid off her stomach. '_Don't need my whore of a daughter getting pregnant now do we?' _She remembered he father saying. She scrubbed her skin next every single part of her body. She scrubbed her skin raw until finally she broke and slid down the shower wall crying. After her hour long shower, Sakura passed out in her towel she used to dry off in.

The next morning Sakura woke up with bruises and a massive headache. She was on her bed with her clothes distributed all around her room. She got dressed, remembering to cover her bruises, and quickly walked out the house not making breakfast or even looking to see if her father was up. She knew Naruto was right but she didn't know how to get out or where to go. She had to come up with a plan. When she got to school she went straight to her desk and thought of an escape plan.

When she got home on Wednesday afternoon she knew she was running out of time they were leaving that Friday. She went straight to her room and started to pack her duffel bag with only mandatory things first then her clothes. She also put a picture of her mom she hid from her father. Sakura thought about the day her father got rid of her mother's stuff. _He burned all her clothes and pictures while he said, "She's gone no point in having reminders"_ Sakura shivered at the memory. Sakura then packed the boxes with the excess stuff her duffel bag was huge so it fit a lot of things yet Sakura could carry it with ease. She hid it under her bed until the time came to get it. The next day Sakura woke up at four that morning her father didn't wake up till six. Sakura showered and put on her clothes.

She ate a decent sized breakfast but not one to make her feel stuffed. She grabbed her duffel bag at 5:30 and walked out the house ever so quietly. As soon as she closed the door she dashed down the street, made a left and ran for her life. He didn't know where she would go but she was trying to out as much distance from her and the house as possible. She let her mind wonder as she ran. She ran so far that she actually ended on the outskirts of the city. She had run for miles yet her legs wanted to keep running. Sakura decided it was time to "make camp" in an alley behind an old building. She knew this wasn't going to be easy but she had to stay away from her part of town. Sakura took an apple out of her bag and a bottle of water. She sat in that alley behind the building for a good hour before someone came up from behind her and she didn't even notice because sleep was starting to take over.

Sakura was so tired she didn't notice a man come up behind her. He wore a black hoodie with grey sweat pants. He quietly walked to where Sakura was sitting. When Sakura finally noticed him it was too late as he slapped her to the ground. He straddled her and whispered in her ear, "Hey cutie, do you think we could have a little fun?"

**Sakura's POV**

I was about to scream when he slapped me again on the same red cheek. I looked around everywhere I could. I knew what he was going to do to me, but the only person who ever did that was my father. I was home and now I'm out in the open. Exposed. Violated. Abused. I turned my head to the side as his lips attached my neck. I single tear slid down my cheek. He pulled up my shirt as he started to fondle me roughly. I tried to fight back but he slammed me back into the ground, successfully hitting my head on the pavement. The world was spinning as he started to unzip my pants. "Oh yes," he whispered, "you're going to get it so good!" All of a sudden he was thrown off me; his back hitting the dumpster. I looked up to see my savior before my world went black.

When I woke up I was in a room with dark auburn wall paper. There was a black desk chair and a black desk on one side of the room. There was a small flat screen TV in front of the bed. A dresser was on one side of the room and a sliding door closet was on the other. I stood up and stretched my arms and arched my back. I turned around and saw a medium sized tan scorpion. I walked over to the door and put my hand on the knob. I took a deep breath and started to open it until I heard yelling.

"Who ate my dang popsicles?" I walked down the hall way as I passed more doors with names on them and little things that described the owner's personality. The door I had had a small puppet hanging from the handle and a scorpion on the door. The door across from it had a warning for explosives sign and a sticker of a bomb. The door next to that one had blood splattered across it. I inwardly shivered; I never want to know what is behind that one. As I looked at the door next to the one I just came out of I heard another voice yell, "Tobi did it, un, so quit blaming crap on me that the little dunce does!" I giggled a little and twinkled my fingers while imitating him in a deep voice, "Un!" I looked at the door next to the scorpion door and saw it to be a door with nothing on it.

I then turned to the one next to that and saw a money sign. A dollar was framed in the middle of the door. The door next to that had a raven on it and a red circle with three dots on it in a triangle. The door across from that had a sign with bubbles on it so im guessing that room is the bathroom. I then turned my head to the other end of the end of the hall to see a door with a paper crane on hanging from a string to the door knob. It was small and black, but it had purple on parts of it. _Hmm I guess if you unfold it, something like a picture will appear._

I turned around to look at the door that was next to the one with the blood. It had… unicorns and rainbows!? I stepped more closely to it, still weary of the bloody door next to it. I had My Little Pony stickers on it and a coloring page of a puppy. Under the puppy I saw the name Tobi in sloppy handwriting. _This kid can't even stay in the lines good._ Across from 'Tobi's' room was a room with a picture of a shark in the ocean. Next to that door was a door with a Venus fly trap on it. I walked further down the hallway only to see a large kitchen.

The kitchen was all white with grey marble counter tops and a huge island. There was a huge island in the middle of the kitchen. There was a huge silver refrigerator and a silver stove/oven. I had to do a double take of the fridge. On it were picture of unicorns and Scooby Doo held up by flower magnets. By the way they were colored you could tell they were from 'Tobi'. The kitchen was so huge it held a table big enough to sit eleven maybe even twelve people. I was so awe struck by the room I didn't take notice of the two people standing there.

One had bright blonde hair in a half up half down style. He wore a black shirt that said Bang! In white letters with fishnets underneath and black skinny jeans. He had on black Vanz. I looked over to the guy standing next to him he had white glossy hair slicked back in with a generous amount of hair grease. It didn't make him look old though. He wore a black Crooks & Castles shirt with saggy jeans and black and red Nike Air Max LeBron VII P.S. (post season). If you looked close enough you could see the white haired one had a small diamond earring in his ear.

"Oh she's awake, un! Hi, Im Deidara and this is Hidan, what's yours?" The blonde one asked he held out his hand and you could see he had a greenish blue ring on his right index finger. I shook his hand and replied in a small voice, "Sa-Sakura." He kind of reminded me of Naruto. The one next to his named Hidan then extended his hand cream ring on his index finger. I noticed his hand was cold and firm not like Deidara's who's was warm and soft.

"What happened to you, you look like crap?" Hidan asked. I started to wring my hands. I looked up from where my eyes where trained on the stone floor of the kitchen to see them staring at me expectantly. "Well, um, ya see-"I was interrupted by a tall man with orange hair and a lot of piercings. He wore a grey vest and pants combo. With a light purple collared shirt underneath.

"Child," he points a ringed finger at me, though we are standing to far apart for me to see what color, "follow me we are going to have a talk." I take an audible gulp and take a shaky step forward. I almost fall my legs are shaking so bad. I don't like being around to many people that's why I sat by myself in school. My little desk in the back corner. His purple/grey pearl colored eyes are staring at me like they can look straight through me. When I finally reach him he says nothing but turns and walks down a hallway full of pictures. I don't have time to admire them because the spikey haired man in walking very fast.

We walked into a white room, which I assumed to be his office. The office had a huge window that let in a lot of sunlight. There were two degrees hanging up on the wall behind the desk; one for psychology and the other for engineering. There was a black desk that was in the shape of an L so it went along wall and a left corner with a black office chair and a black lamp on the desk. A desktop was placed on the long side of the desk that was pressed up against the wall. On the other end that's sticks out are stacks of paper and a desk calendar.

He sat down at his desk and pulled out some Foster Grant reading glasses. He gestured for me to sit down in one of the cushioned chairs in front of the desk as he grabbed a legal pad and a pen. I sit down and get comfortable as he waits for me. Then he says, "My name is Pein. I am the owner of Akatsuki Industries. I was walking to my car from a meeting and found you in the alley with that young man on top of you please tell me what were you doing out at that hour?"

I looked at my hands that were wringing in my lap. "Th-thank you f-for saving me." I say In a small voice. I look up for a brief moment to see him giving me a nod in return. I didn't answer his question. "I um ah go-got lost a-and he gr-grabbed me." I lied. By the look on his face he didn't seemed convinced. "I want the truth you can't lie to me I've heard it all. _Sakura you idiot of course he knew you were lying he is a psychologist!_

"Um, I r-ran away from h-home." I then realized what just came out of my mouth I then screamed while frantically waving my arms, "PLEASE DON'T MAKE ME GO BACK! PLEASE!" I then clasp my hand over my mouth while the other cover my face and bringing my feet up in front of me. I peeked under my arm to see Pein's eyes wide for a second before going back to normal. He then sat the notepad down and ran a hand through his hair while letting out a breath, "I will not hurt you I promise. You need to tell me what happened in order for me to help you, "he then added in a more gentle voice, "I won't make you go back."

I sighed as I shakily lowered my arms and legs. I then looked at the ground for a long time before finally speaking, "H-home," I said in a quiet voice, "I d-don't wanna go h-home." He then asked me why I don't wanna go back. I stayed quiet for a good minute, "She's g-gone and he, he h-hurts me." I then look around frantically to make sure my father wasn't in the room. This may be a trap to see if I would tell anyone. I think he saw me looking because he then put his hands up and said, "He is not here you are safe from harm." I then let out the breath I didn't know I was holding.

"Who is 'he'," Pein asked. I took a shaky breath; I am so nervous and scared, "My fa-father." He wrote something down on the notepad. I stare at his hands he doesn't look up but answers the obvious, unspoken question, "I'm just writing about you maybe later we can talk about what you like and dislike, but for now I need to remember what is going on with you."

He then asked me who 'She' was, "My m-mother." He writes that down. "How old are you and how did you get way out here?"

"I j-just turned fifteen a f-few weeks ago and I r-ran all the w-way here from home."

"Does your family know you are gone?"

"No I r-ran away f-from daddy."

"What about your mother?"

I then stare into the distance as I whisper, "_Mom_."

"Yes, Sakura, what about your mom?"

I then begin to tear up, "My m-mom is d-dead. I k-killed her." Pein offered me a tissue which I gladly took. "Come now Sakura, I'm sure you didn't kill her." I sniffle before saying in a small voice, "That's not what everyone else thinks." He cocked his head to the side. "Just tell me what happened." I then take a deep breath.

"When I was six my mom died in a car crash. Some people, like my dad, think I pushed her. I didn't touch her; we were standing on the side of the street about to cross to the park down the street. I was standing next to my mom while we were talking about what I was gonna do when we got there."

_Flash Back_

_It was a sunny day, not a cloud in the sky. The birds were chirping in the pear tree in my front yard. I was walking down the driveway holding my mother's hand. We were about to go to the park across the street and down the road a ways. "So Sakura, what are you going to do when you get to the park?" my mother asked smiling. I looked up into her beautiful face and cotton candy pink hair. "I think… I think I will go on the swing first. Will you push me?" I asked my mom with hopeful eyes. She just laughed and nodded her head. "Race ya, winner gets a hug!" My mom said as we started running to the edge of the yard. My mother used to run track and was in tip top shape with her perfect body. She won of course and I had to give her a hug. When I got there I came up to my mom from behind and held out my hands about to embrace her. She then started to turn around and hug me back she slipped and fell into the street just as a car was coming. The car was going at top speed and the teenage driver didn't see my mother as they were on the phone. My mom tried to get up but just as she was about to get to her feet the car came and a cracking noise could be heard from under the car. The car finial stopped and parked about a couple feet in front of my mother's crushed body. Blood was everywhere even on the car's tires. "Wha- huh- Sorry, I'm so sorry!" The person yelled while backing up to her car. The woman just looked at my mom and then at me, got into her car and sped away. So there I stood calling to my neighbors for help screaming and crying for my mother, waiting for her to answer. "HELP, SOMEONE, ANYONE HELP! MOM… MOMMY…MOMMY WAKE UP!"I shouted while shaking her lifeless form. I then remembered none of my neighbors were home and just dropped to my knees and started to cry more. My dad was coming up the street from work just when I stopped screaming. He stopped his car a few feet away when he saw me. "What happened!" he yelled getting out the car, slamming his door, "What did you do! You killed her! YOU UGLY BRAT, YOU KILLED HER!" I just sat there crying as my dad started to yell and scream at me. He said I was worthless and didn't deserve to live for what I did. I blocked him out after he said he was 'never gonna forgive me' for the third time. I got up and walked to my dad's car all while he was screaming his head off. I just ignored him though, and got his phone off of the passenger's seat. I dialed 911._

_"Hello 911 what is your emergency?"_

_"Some lady ran *sniffle* over my mom"_

_"Ok Hun, I need your name, age, and address please"_

_"My name is Sakura Haruno and I'm six, and my address is 129 Hokage Road._

_"Okay, I will have an ambulance out there right away, please stay on the line"_

_"Yes mam"_

_"Sweetheart, what is that noise in the back ground… is that… screaming?"_

_"Yes, my father is yelling at me"_

_"Why is he yelling at you?_

_"Because he said I killed her…but I didn't"_

_"Well Hun tell me what happened"_

_I told the woman what happened and she was just silent for a moment._

_"Sakura, dear, it was not your fault."_

_After that the paramedics came and took my mother's body away. I hung up the phone and just stood there and stared at the EMT who put her body on the stretcher and took her away. I was devastated. Suddenly as the ambulance was going down the street my whole world went black."_

_End Flash Back_

When I was done telling my story of how my mother died, Pein had already gone through one page of the legal pad. He flipped to a clean page and then asked, "And what about your father?"

"Da-daddy beat me a-and called me n-names." I told him of how my father beat me countless times. Sometimes with pans other times with shoes. He asked me to list all the items on the noted pad.

_ Belt_

_Shoes_

_Pans_

_Fists_

_Feet_

_Chair_

I then told him how he threw things at me like beer cans and the TV remote. I never touch TV remotes because every time I do he gets mad at me for watching TV. He one time beat me with a Ciroc bottle because I put ice in his glass. How he locked me in my room for the three day weekend with no food because he didn't want me to run of the girls he brought in every night to _get it on! _When it came time to tell him about the … rape parts of my life… I just broke down crying. He handed me another tissue and patiently waited for me to finish.

"Ever since m-mommy died h-he said t-that since I k-killed her I sh-should fill her sp-spot and help h-him with his _n-needs. _" I saw his fist visibly clench and his mouth went into a tight thin line. "Sakura you did not kill your mother it was an accident that you had nothing to do with." I then break down crying again, "Th-thank you for b-believing me!" He then takes off his glasses, gets up, and gently hugs me. I freeze up for a moment before I hug him back full force. I haven't had a good cry in a long time.

"Shh," He said, "Calm down everything is ok. You are safe now. You can live here with me and my family." I then lost my breath. _Freedom. Safety. Family. I will have a family. A real one. _"I c-can?" I hiccup. He nodded his head a whispered yes. I then gripped him harder and thanked him over and over. He stood up from his kneeling position from in front of my chair and picked up a frame from his desk, "This is my wife, Konan. She will be your new mom." My eyes widen. **_Mom_**

I, Sakura Haruno, will now have a family. A Mom.

* * *

Hey guys so I am in the middle f chapter two and In the middle of writing chapter six of A Monster's Love. I have just decided that I will make two versions of this story. One with Gaara and Sakura and one with Sasori and Sakura. Tell your friends ^.^ I have just decided that I will take the idea of this story and use it in a gaara saku version.

I love dark fanfics because to me it makes them seem more real.


	2. Chapter 2

Ok guys so my mom found my stories and made me take out the profanity and i am very upset :(

OK MINNA CHAPTER TWO WILL GET PUT UP BEFORE THE END OF TODAY EVEN IF I POST THIS THING AT 11:59 PM IT WILL GET POSTED!

POLL IS CLOSED THIS IS A SASOSAKU FANFIC

A MONSTER'S LOVE WAS UPDATED A DAY OR TWO AGO

GO CHECK OUT THAT CRAPPY STORY! I mean seriously that fight seen was pathetic!

IT WILL BE UPDATED SOON AS WELL! My friend wants me to make that thing like 25 chapters! I don't know If I can stretch it out that far. But I can make a sequel If you want!


End file.
